


affection, noun. 1. a gentle feeling of fondness or liking

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Camping, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette and her partners go on a camping trip and everything goes smoothly and wonderfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	affection, noun. 1. a gentle feeling of fondness or liking

**Author's Note:**

> i feel guilty after posting mainly sad ship stuff so i made something happy for these three

The fire crackled in the cool night air, sounding like the crisp leaves underfoot. They hadn't brought enough logs, just as Éponine predicted, so they had snapped off a few branches from nearby trees to throw into the pile. Marius had tripped doing so, and he had almost stubbed his toe on the foot of his chair. 

“Narrowly avoided death,” he deadpanned. But he immediately broke into a grin at his own joke.

The branches were dry enough from the weather to burn nicely, and they now sat around a relatively good fire. Cosette sighed in the warmth from the fire and took Eponine's hands.

“You're so cold,” she laughed, and held their hands above the flames. Éponine claimed she was red from the heat.

Marius tried to roast some marshmallows for the three, but the first two melted into the fire and the third one burned. The white fluff had become so charred that even Eponine wouldn't touch it, and she ate everything burned. Even her coffee.

Eventually they moved out of their chairs and into a warm pile before the fire pit. Marius and Cosette sandwiched Éponine as they rested on opposite sides of her, somewhat symbolic of their overall relationship. Éponine shoved a hot dog in Marius's mouth when he pointed that out.

“I'm glad we chose this campground. It's so calm,” Cosette said. She turned her head up and stared at the cloudless dusk sky, dotted with constellations, and reached for Marius and Éponine's hands.

Éponine looked contently at her partners cuddled against her, and agreed.


End file.
